Serene
by perper
Summary: Short, fanciful fluffs centering on the road rovers. PG-13 just to be safe. Please read and review.


Serene

By perper

Colleen lay in bed, staring at the ceiling while following a calmly puzzling train of thought. A single finger repetitively twisted a strand of brown and white hair while the ring on her left hand glimmered elegantly in the partial moonlight. Her only covering was the sky blue sheet that was pulled up to her waist. The window to the room was open and the cool breeze of two o'clock a.m. blew in and rustled her fur. She did not shiver; he was keeping her warm.

She could not keep track of how long she had pined for Hunter. Even though she knew it hadn't been so long, it felt like she had always loved him.

When asking herself why, she could not come up with a satisfactory answer. Why did she love him? Of course, he was a wonderful person and attractive, but something told her that wasn't why she had loved him. All she knew was that she loved him and thought she would love him forever.

Beneath the cover, her lover's arm wrapped around her torso, though, he was still asleep. Colleen broke from her trance and turned her head to look at him. Dark and handsome…most of the time. He was sleeping on his stomach with his mouth open and slightly snoring. She stroked his arm and smiled because he looked so cute and innocent while sleeping. Rather opposite of when he was awake.

Opposite…opposite of Hunter. She turned back to the nostalgia-invoking ceiling and sighed with slight frustration. Nothing had worked with Hunter, nothing. One day she finally just blurted out her feelings to him. The moment had been heated and she was tired of having her emotions tossed about like playthings. In front of everyone she grabbed his face and staring him straight in the eyes, exposed everything she felt for him.

She would never forget the disbelieving smile that surfaced. So pure and yet, heartbreaking. Everyone else was stunned into a solemn hush but he thought she was joking. He had honestly been as oblivious as she had believed. She couldn't do anything at that moment but love him more for his honesty and innocence and hate it at the same time. Tears began pouring down her face in an unrestrained torrent and she ran to her room. The rest of the night was filled with the inconsolable cries of unrequited love.

Of course, Hunter said he was sorry. And she said that there was nothing to be sorry about since he couldn't help it if he didn't love her. And that was how it ended. At least, that's what she thought.

Later, all these ideas of unrequited love made her feel guilty. There was someone to whom she hadn't always been kind. That she had treated with even worse stings and brush-offs.

Stopping her thoughts momentarily, she turned back to her companion and gently woke him, "Love?"

Blitz stirred slightly beside her and then reluctantly opened his eyes. "Hmm?"

"I was just thinking, do you remember when I first returned your feelings?"

"You women like dhinking up questions to keep men from sleeping, don't you?"

"Yes, in fact we do. Now, answer." Colleen smiled slyly. Blitz yawned and sat up straight. "Mmm…ja. I remember. I remember dhat it was dhe first time you were really ever nice to me and I dhought dhat you were playing a joke."

Colleen knew it was the truth but rolled her eyes anyway and said, "You make it sound so bad."

"Well, dhat's what it was like." Blitz said, yawning again.

"I was nice after that." Colleen said in a slightly whiny tone, sat up, and wrapped her arms around him. "Ja,…most of dhe time." Blitz hugged her back but grimaced cruelly, thinking it was amusing to have some power over her emotions. "You're mean." Colleen shook her head in defeat, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Okay, okay. Ummm…I was walking down dhe main corridor dhat leads to dhe meeting room." Blitz started.

"And I came walking up next to you and said "'ello, Blitz. 'ow are you?"" Colleen picked up where he left off.

"I stopped walking and stood stunned for a minute."

"You kept giving me this look of distrust and then started laughing."

"And dhen you got angry and asked me what was so funny."

"You said that you weren't going to fall for any joke I had planned no matter how nice I acted."

"Dhen…"

"Then I ran up and embraced you. I didn't know why but it felt right and you…"

"I didn't know what was going on and I couldn't believe it. So…"

"So you fainted and I had to drag you to sick bay."

They both started laughing but then stopped abruptly as each caught the eyes of the other. For an instant, Colleen thought they were going to kiss, like in one of those fairy tale romances. Then Blitz burst out laughing again. "We were having a moment and you ruined it!" Colleen scolded.

"You're dhe one wanting to remember stuff." Blitz still chuckled slightly and fell back on the pillow. He ran his hand through the ends of her long hair, still smiling. Colleen looked at him quizzically, "What 'stuff' did you remember?"

"When we were going out, but not officially and it was kind of secret. I was sitting in dhe big chair watching television."

"Oh, right. I didn't see anyone around and I came and sat on your lap."

"And we kissed. And dhen we heard a glass break behind us."

"There was Exile staring wide-eyed with 'is mouth open. 'e had dropped a mug of coffee and it was all over the floor but 'e didn't notice because 'e was too busy gaping at us."

It was quiet for a long time after that. Both immersed in the past and what it meant for their future. Blitz finally broke the silence, "Liebchen? What made you dhink of all dhis?" He sat back up and hugged her again.

She noticed that he looked worried. He probably realized that she had been thinking about Hunter earlier. How cute he was when he was jealous! She gave a loving and comforting smile, "Sometimes the past comes back to me. Reminiscence feels good every once in a while." Slowly, she pulled him back down onto the pillows. While continuing to cuddle her, he tucked his head beneath her chin and soon enough both were asleep.

- - - - - - - - -

perper says: I hope you enjoyed my fluff. I couldn't help it. I'm always so angsty and depressing. This is still slightly sad but it's way off course for me. Anyway, please tell me what you think. I'm probably going to add other unconnected shorts. Oh and Colleen is supposed to have sort of a Cockney accent which is why I eliminated her 'h' sounds. Thanks.


End file.
